Hunters,  a new beginning
by ButterflyNostalgia
Summary: A little idea and speculation on how the link between Hunters and the future arc  if any were to come by  might appear to be. Hints of Character death, though it is not exactly the case. Do feel free to R&R!


**Heya all! Disclaimer here: I do not own Digimon, neither can I assure anyone that this fanfiction is to be true in the later episodes! **

**Besides, it is my preference to have short paragraphs in my fanfictions since I simply loathe having to read gargantuan passages especially on screens...**

**Guess that's about it! Without any further ado, here comes my very first fanfiction! Feel free to read and review!**

* * *

><p>Hunters: A new beginning.<p>

For end, as one would like to imagine, to be the main character of a story putting up a splendid finale for what is to come. That being said, it just subtly suggests the idea of oneself being the protagonist to make an honourable finish to the story one stars in.

To Kudou Taiki, however, this has always been at the back of his head, never to surface at any point of time, for the boy had always believed to be born to help others in dire needs, never to consider his own safety. That's right, even now.

"_Omegashoutmon, corner Wargreymon from behind! Don't let him advance upon the fallen hunters!"_

_Trees felled and flames burst from nowhere, igniting the hearts of the trio whom were still unwilling to fall, defeated. They were, thankfully, supported by another seven other tamers whom were still desperately gripping onto their very last Digimon that was still able to move._

_Taiki wiped the dripping beads of perspiration that formed as a result of the intense battle heat. Taichi and gang were strong… no. They are strong, so powerful that it overwhelmed even the dozens of hunters that recklessly decided to challenge them._

_They could have become friends, so why?_

_Why do they have to fight?_

"_ARRESTERDRAMON! CONFUSE BOTH DUKEMON AND IMPERIALDRAMON! Your speed should be the advantageous point of this battle!"_

_Yuu was carefully navigating the fallen hunters to flee. There was no choice – people whom are unable to battle anymore would become bait for the oncoming attackers, the five protagonists, misled by the enigmatic old man. And to think they got along so well with them previously._

"_Yuu, leave the escape to us, you focus on the battle!" Ryoma called out to the others. Apparently, Astamon went down after being pummeled by Shinegreymon's Glorious Burst that was now being unleashed wildly into the air._

"_Careful guys! It's not going to be easy."_

_A hell-like situation unfolded right before the eyes of the young hunters as the attacks slowly cleared the dust. Buildings, cities, everything was literally crushed into dust. Flames licked the auburn skies and imprints could be witnessed throughout the ground._

_With Omegashoutmon, Arresterdramon and Tsuwamon now busy distracting the attacking Digimon, the boys could only now stay within the shadows of the remaining trees that shaded them from danger. There's no way these boys could attack five ultimate-leveled Digimon head-on, along with the fact that they could only summon one Digimon at one time further impedes their progress._

"_Just give up your Xros Loader already! Do you want our whole city to burn?"_

_Tagiru helplessly glanced at the yellow haired boy who was now tightly holding onto his hand. It is true, the reason for the attack to come from the five boys is mainly because they believed that it was through the consistent hunting from these hunters that led to a de-stability between the human and the digital world. Their main aim was just to ensure that their world is safe._

_What is left- Tagiru's hunted Digimon. That's all that the five boys are looking for now._

"_I CAN'T!"_

"_My efforts! I can't let them go to waste like that! I'll FIGHT IT OUT WITH THEM!"_

"_TAGIRU!"_

_The hot-headed boy motioned for Arresterdramon's presence and leapt onto the back of his Digimon, proceeding to fly towards the attackers in bid to end this once and for all. Of course, hot-headedness is never a good thing. Susanoomon simply swept him down like a fly._

_Taichi leapt off the shoulder of Wargreymon and presented himself right in front of Tagiru, ensuring to put on a stern expression that showed he means business. Slowly reaching his hand out towards the latter, he started._

"_Tagiru, your Xros Loader please."_

"_NO! I won't let you!"_

"_I don't wish to attack you, neither do I wish to harm anyone. I just want this world to be safe, that's all!"_

"_HAVE YOU SEEN HOW OUR WORLD NEARLY SHATTERED TO BITS AFTER THE DIGITAL WORLD AND THE HUMAN WORLD NEARLY COLLIDED! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND HOW WE FEEL!" Masaru spat soon after. He just wanted the worlds to remain peaceful once again._

"_Tagiru, please."_

"_NO!"_

_Taiki raced forward, anticipating for the worst._

"_If that's so…"_

_Daisuke raised his finger and pointed it right at the heart of the young boy, whose partner has now fallen._

"_I'm not going to be merciful. Imperialdramon, leave not a single dust of him behind. Charge!"_

_Never did any of the boys expect that the old man's Xros Loader presented to them actually had an implanted bug within it, to enable him to control the way he wants the Digimon to go. In this case, it was an all-outer instead of a simple taunt to scare the young boy._

_The Digimon fired a laser at him._

"_S-shit!"_

"_TAGIRU-SAN, GET AWAY FROM THERE!" wailed Takato, apparently slowly losing control of Dukemon as well._

"_AHHHHHHHH!"_

_The boy could only huddle himself up, preparing for the worst to come._

_And hit._

…

_Wait a second…_

"_I-I'm still… alive…"_

_Tagiru slowly lifted his head up, only to realize what had happened._

_That pair of goggles, one with grey bands, now shattering into the air._

_Taiki has taken the blow for him._

"_T-TAIKI-SAN!"_

_The older boy simply collapsed onto the ground, much to the horror to everyone on the field. The senior that they had all respected, disappeared, gone!_

_Taichi ran forward, slightly dazed, and slowly rested his hand on the unmoving figure as he slowly kneeled down. Just what had they done, taking away an innocent life? It…_

_Hold on…_

_A subtle warm golden glow soon engulfed Taiki, prompting the pioneer gogglehead to feel himself being pushed backwards by a certain invisible force that formed all of a sudden. Could this…? What is…?_

_A glow, that slowly patched up his injuries._

_A glow, that soon concentrated on the chest of the boy._

"_That…!"_

"_THE CODE CROWN!"  
><em>

_Yuu raced forward to force Tagiru back to his senses. This, too, prompted the other protagonists to call back their Digimon into the Xros Loaders and move forward after Taichi. After all, no one knew exactly what is happening. _

"_Thanks a lot for the effort, boys!"_

_The old man sauntered gleefully towards the group, now furiously glaring at him with intensity so strong he could have been sent to hell and back twice in a row. Nevertheless, nothing exactly surprises the old man anymore, for now he has found what he had wanted._

_That's right, Taiki, the only one who could mentally establish a link with the Code Crown._

"_I've been finding you for a long time, Code Crown."_

"_Now, come to me, we shall create a new world of our own!"_

_Scrawny fingers and all, the old watchmaker felt his body move on his own, reaching out towards the Code Crown that was now hovering in the midst of Taiki's grasps, with the golden flare still softly being emitted out of the orb that ensnared the latter within it. Just like an angel._

"_I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!"_

_The older brunette's eyes opened swiftly and in a flash, disappeared from the battlefield, with the Code Crown and all. Ren and Airu could only gaze on helplessly, witnessing how everyone surrounding Taiki, save the old man, vanished along with him. However, what they saw next was what they had never expected in their whole lives._

"_The Code Crown…"_

"_I'm sorry, master! I'll definitely get the Code Crown!"_

_The old man feel to his knees, begging towards a giant looming figure of shadows that still sent chills down the spines of Ryoma to this very day every time he recalls that day._

"_Once a failure, always a failure…"_

"_Now, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_

_A mighty ripple of the shadow tossed the poor old subordinate off his feet, trashing him towards the remnants of the bushes several miles away. One, now, cannot help but feel the least sympathy for the old fragile figure._

_Milleniummon extended his full figure out of the dark, hovering flames and let out an immensely loud cry, extending its way even in the human world._

"_THE CODE CROWN SHALL BE MINE!"_

_Of course, no one knows exactly how this were to unfold, though it is a fact that it is our favorite characters that ultimately triumph in the end._

_It is the good that will ultimately save the world._

_Though how this continues on, no one knows._


End file.
